Setinggi Langit
by goodbye23
Summary: Karena saat ini Kyungsoo tau bahwa apa yang ia dengar belum tentu sama dengan kenyataannya. () Kaisoo. Yaoi.


_**Setinggi langit**_

Main Cast : Kaisoo _+ Baekhyun, Sehun, Jae Gil (OC)._

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst.

By goodbye23

-u-

Jongin berjalan dengan sangat percaya diri di tengah-tengah koridor sekolah. Ia mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana nya.

"Masih berani dia berjalan seperti itu?" beberapa siswa berbisik di pinggir koridor sambil menatap sengit Jongin.

Beberapa siswa lain saling menatap jijik Jongin, "Dia berkelahi lagi. Lihat! Pipi nya memar."

"Aku yakin dia pasti suka mabuk-mabukan."

"Tidak. Aku yakin nya sih dia pemakai obat terlarang."

"Seharusnya dia sih di keluarkan dari sekolah saja. Membuat jelek nama sekolah kita," dengus salah satu siswi yang sedang menggerombol.

Jongin semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia tak butuh pendapat orang lain tentangnya karena yang sangat tau segala hal tentangnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

-u-

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan baik saat teman dekatnya–Baekhyun dan Sehun–sedang membicarakan tentang Kim Jongin. _The hottest news_ di sekolahnya maupun sekolah lain.

"Aku yakin dia sudah tidak perjaka lagi!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang sangat konyol dan Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga berpikir begitu hyung!"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti. Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang lelaki paling berbahaya dan berandalan Kim Jongin. Yang ia tahu, Kim Jongin adalah orang pertama yang sangat harus di hindari.

"Bagaimana pendapat mu Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa daritadi Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

"Uh...aku tak tau," Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kebingungan. Dan tepat saat itu Kim Jongin berjalan melewati mereka bertiga. "Kurasa...dia pakai."

"Memakai narkoba maksud mu?"

"Mungkin. Aku hanya menebak saja, sih. Wajahnya seperti orang sakau."

Baekhyun dan Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

-u-

"Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo terus!" keluh salah seorang siswa dengan wajah yang menahan amarah. "Padahal kita 'kan sudah belajar mati-matian. Kenapa selalu Kyungsoo yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di pelajaran sejarah!"

"Aku tidak suka dengannya. Dia sangat sombong."

"Hmm... sepertinya harus kita beri pelajaran."

-u-

Kyungsoo sedang bercanda bersama Baekhyun dan terus tertawa mendengar lelucon Baekhyun yang sangat konyol.

"Kyung! Aku pinjam handphone mu dong." Ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu meminjamkan handphone nya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat asyik memainkan game yang ada di handphone milik Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," bisik seorang siswa. "Kau di panggil Jae Gil di dekat gudang. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan."

Tanpa curiga Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Kyungsoo berjalan menuju gudang sendirian. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak begitu suka dekat-dekat dengan gudang sekolah karena setahunya gudang itu terkenal angker dan pernah ada siswi yang gantung diri disana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Jae Gil –salah satu siswa teladan di kelasnya –sedang berdiri di depan gudang.

"Jae Gil! Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

Jae Gil memasang wajah malasnya, "Apa ya? Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi."

Dalam hitungan detik teman-teman Jae Gil datang dan menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Y-ya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" teriak Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan karena udara di gudang sangat dingin dan gelap.

_Klek!_ –Pintu gudang di banting dan di kunci dari luar.

"Mengurung mu disini hingga mati!" balas Jae Gil dari luar gudang dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo merasakan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia sangat membenci suasana lembab yang berlebihan dan gelap.

"Apa salah ku?" gumam Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Kyungsoo menendang pintu gudang dengan sangat keras hingga ia dapat merasakan kakinya menjadi memar. Ia membutuhkan udara karena di gudang ini sangat pengap dan tidak ada jendela.

Ia juga tak membawa handphone-nya.

"TOLONG! TOLONG!" teriak Kyungsoo sekeras mungkin. Ia terlalu takut.

Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air matanya. Untuk pertamakalinya di sekolah ini ia menangis. Dan jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat takut akan kegelapan.

"TOLONG! TO–"

"Berisik!"

Kyungsoo terkaget saat mendengar seseorang berteriak kepadanya dari bagian dalam gudang.

"S-s-siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bergetar.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut berantakan mulai mendekati Kyungsoo. Awalnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas hingga membuat Kyungsoo hampir terserang penyakit jantung karena takut dan lama-lama mulai terlihat jelas bahwa lelaki itu terlihat seperti baru saja bangun tidur.

Orang bodoh mana yang tidur di dalam gudang seperti ini? Dan jawabannya adalah Kim Jongin.

"Oh, jadi kau yang di kerjai anak-anak cupu itu." ujar Jongin sambil menguap lebar, "Kau tak berbeda jauh dengan anak-anak cupu itu."

Kyungsoo mendelik kaget bukan karena ucapan Jongin. Tapi karena ia masih tak percaya bahwa di hadapannya adalah Kim Jongin the most unwanted person.

Dan Kyungsoo menangis.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin menyentuh lengan putih Kyungsoo dan langsung di tepis dengan kasar oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan jijik, "_Well_ maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti mu. Dan saat aku menyentuh mu bukan berarti kau akan tertular menjadi anak nakal yang menjijikan seperti ku."

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dan menggenggam lengan Jongin.

"Bukan begitu. Maaf itu hanya refleks, sungguh. Aku tak bermaksud kasar seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. ngomong-ngomong, pintu gudang telah di kunci. Dan berarti aku juga terkunci disini."

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ingin menelefon seseorang?" Jongin memberikan handphone nya kepada Kyungsoo. "Jika aku yang terkunci disini sendirian, handphone itu tetap tidak akan ada manfaatnya karena aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang akan menjawab telefon ku dan membantu ku. Jadi, kau ada seseorang yang dapat membantu?"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia orang yang berbeda seperti apa yang di katakan para murid selama ini.

"A-ada kok."

Dan Kyungsoo menelephone Baekhyun. Dengan panic Baekhyun menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo dan secepatnya akan mengeluarkannya dari gudang. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis lagi dan lagi karena ia telah selamat.

"Terimakasih Jongin-ssi," ucap Kyungsoo dengan tulus. Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu gudang terbuka.

"Kyungsoo! Kau tidak apa-apa?! siapa yang melakukan hal ini kepada mu?!" pekik Baekhyun khawatir. Kyungsoo mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. dan Jongin keluar dari gudang melewati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Jongin-ssi! Terimakasih!" ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin tak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo sama sekali dan terus berjalan menjauh.

-u-

Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengar desas-desus yang mengatakan hal jelek tentang Jongin. Karena saat ini yang Kyungsoo tau, sebenarnya Jongin adalah orang baik.

Walaupun tentang Jongin yang suka merokok dan mabuk-mabukan itu benar, Kyungsoo tak melihat adanya niat jahat dalam diri Jongin. Bahkan Jongin jauh lebih punya hati nurani daripada orang-orang yang katanya adalah anak baik-baik.

Sehun pernah bilang bahwa Jongin sangat suka merokok sendirian di atap sekolah bagian gedung belakang.

Dan Kyungsoo telah membulatkan tekatnya untuk mendekati Jongin.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga kecil yang menghubungkan jalan menuju atap sekolah bagian gedung belakang. Kyungsoo dapat mengintip dari celah pintu atap sekolah dan melihat Jongin yang sedang merokok sambil menikmati sepoi-sepoi hembusan angin.

Jongin tidak jelek-jelek amat kok.

_Klek_ –Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"H-hai?" Sapa Kyungsoo dengan canggung. Jongin dengan wajah setengah sakau nya melihat Kyungsoo dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Mau apa kesini?"

"Mau menemani mu, mungkin."

Jongin menegakkan badannya dan berdiri. Ia jauh lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo.

"Hahahah," Jongin tertawa dengan wajahnya yang agak sakau. "Menemani ku? Kau pasti bercanda."

Kyunsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Kau seharusnya tak usah mendekati anak berandalan seperti ku hanya gara-gara menyelamatkan mu dari gudang itu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Tidak baik jika kau menemani ku."

Kyungsoo sedikit terbatuk dengan asap rokok di sekitar Jongin.

"Tidak baik bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Jongin tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Seperti ini." Jongin menyesap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk dan tidak berhenti.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! A-aku kesini cuma mau, uhuk! Kau kan bilang bahwa tak memiliki seseorang yang, uhuk! Akan membalas telefon mu ataupun,uhuk, membantu mu. Jadi ini," Kyungsoo memberikan secarik kertas kepada Jongin. "Aku pergi dulu,uhuk,"

Lalu Kyungsoo buru-buru pergi dari atap sekolah yang penuh dengan asap rokok milik Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat isi kertas yang di berikan Kyungsoo.

_Do Kyungsoo_

_+628xxx140194_

"Dia pasti gila."

-u-

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo kembali mendatangi Jongin.

"Hai!" Sapa Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menahan tawanya melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau lucu sekali, aigoo, sudah berapa lama aku tidak tertawa."

"Terimakasih! Jadi, sekarang kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan menjawab telephone mu dan membantu mu."

Jongin berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa tak baik jika kau dekat-dekat dengan ku," lalu Jongin mulai menyesap rokoknya lagi.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Tunggu! Tahan dulu!" Jongin menahan asap rokoknya. Dan Kyungsoo memakai masker pelindungnya. "Keluarkan saja tak apa."

Dengan terbatuk Jongin mengeluarkan asap rokoknya. Ia tak tau jika Kyungsoo se-nekat itu.

"Kau niat sekali ya ingin mendekati ku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha mendekati orang baik."

"Aku bukan orang baik, Kyungsoo." Jongin mengeluarkan suara lembutnya, "pergilah. Nanti aku malah yang jadi kepikiran jika kau dekat-dekat dengan ku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap disini." Ujar Kyungsoo ngotot.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu membuang rokoknya dan menginjak hingga api di dalam rokok itu hingga mati.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa berteman mulai dari sekarang. Tetapi hanya di atap ini, ya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar. "Yayyy! Aku senang sekali!"

"Di luar atap ini, ku peringatkan kau untuk tidak mendekati ku. Oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Dan satu lagi. Aku bukannya ingin modus atau apa, aku hanya ingin memperingatkan saja." Jongin mencengkram pundak kecil Kyungsoo. "Tapi ini masalah serius. Kau, jangan pernah, jatuh cinta ataupun mempunyai perasaan dengan ku. Janji?"

Dan jantung Kyungsoo berdetak begitu kencang karena–

"Janji! Aku jamin itu tak akan terjadi. Lagipula aku masih normal kok," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan tanda 'oke' di tangannya. Senyumannya memudar, dan ia bersyukur masker di wajahnya telah menutupinya.

–ia menyukai Jongin. Sangat menyukai Jongin.

-u-

Setiap harinya Kyungsoo semakin sering menghampiri Jongin di atap gedung sekolah bagian belakang.

Dan Kyungsoo senang karena setiap ia datang, Jongin tidak memakai rokoknya lagi.

"Jongin, kenapa kau suka sekali berada disini? Yang kau lihat disini hanya tembok-tembok tinggi dan agak gelap."

Jongin tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Sini ku tunjukkan sesuatu." Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo memanjat tangga ke tempat penyimpanan air.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin yang dengan santainya duduk di pinggir tembok pembatas penyimpanan air, tempat tertinggi di sekolahnya.

"Coba kau lihat dengan jelas."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar saat melihat keindahan alam di hadapannya. Ia tak melihat gedung-gedung setinggi langit dan kepadatan lalu lintas. Yang ia lihat hanyalah rumah-rumah kecil yang masih di kelilingi hutan dan sungai-sungai yang indah. Semuanya terlihat kecil dan indah disini.

"Wah, ini jauh lebih baik daripada di atap gedung bagian depan..." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Saat aku melihat pemandangan dari atap gedung bagian depan sekolah, yang ku lihat hanyalah gedung-gedung setinggi langit yang angkuh dan kepadatan lalu lintas di kota ini." Jongin menerawang langit dan rambutnya berantakan karena angin yang berhembus. "Aku berpikir, ini bagaikan manusia yang sudah berdiri tinggi dan masih saja melihat yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan tidak akan pernah bersyukur dengan apa yang telah ia dapatkan."

Bagaikan menemukan sebuah mutiara dari dalam lumpur, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kagum.

"Dan saat aku disini, yang ku lihat adalah kesederhanaan dan keindahan. Tidak mewah dan tidak angkuh. Aku sangat suka," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Bagaikan manusia yang sudah berdiri tinggi, dan tetap memperhatikan yang ada di bawahnya. Bersyukur akan segalanya."

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum, "maaf ya aku malah jadi norak begini. Maaf jika membuat mu bingung."

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Jongin.

"Kau seharusnya tau bahwa kau adalah orang baik, Jongin."

-u-

Kyungsoo sedang membaca novel yang baru saja ia beli.

**Piiipp**

Ada satu pesan masuk.

_From : +628xxxxxxxxx_

_Ini nomor ku._

_-Kim Jongin_

Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak saking senangnya saat tau bahwa yang baru saja meng-sms-nya adalah Jongin. Langsung saja Kyungsoo mengsave nomor Jongin.

_To : Jongin_

_Sudah ku save! ^-^_

**Piiipp**

_From : Jongin_

_Aku suka nomor mu. 6 angka terakhir adalah tanggal lahir ku._

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo mendapatkan satu fakta lagi tentang Jongin.

-u-

Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo jadi suka memanjat tangga dan duduk di pinggir pembatas penyimpanan air. Terkadang ia sendirian disini dan kadang saling bertukar cerita dengan Jongin.

"Jongin, apa kau punya cita-cita?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya, "Tentu saja punya. Aku sangat ingin menjadi penulis dan penari. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi guru." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan jika ia menjadi guru.

"Cita-cita yang mulia," ujar Jongin. "sama seperti Ibu ku." gumamnya pelan.

"Jongin, maaf jika aku menanyakan tentang hal ini. Tetapi kau tau kan disini kau sudah sering melanggar peraturan ringan hingga yang paling berat. Dan kenapa kau tidak di keluarkan dari sekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tidak enak.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Umm...mungkin Lelaki tua itu, si pemilik yayasan sekolah ini merasa bersalah dengan ku karena ia yang telah membunuh Ibu ku." jawab Jongin dengan santai.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo terkaget mendengar jawaban Jongin yang membuatnya jadi canggung.

"Maaf, lebih baik kita ganti topik saja." ujar Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Dan Jongin hanya tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat takut.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo. Itu tidak membuat ku marah, kok."

Karena inilah Kyungsoo tau, ia sangat tau jika Jongin adalah–

"–kau berbeda, Jongin. Kau sangat baik."

-u-

Seperti biasa, saat istirahat Kyungsoo mendatangi Jongin di atap gedung sekolah.

"Hai," kali ini Jongin yang menyapa Kyungsoo. Membuat mood Kyungsoo menjadi sangat, sangat baik.

"Hai Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin memberitahu mu yang kemarin kau katakan bahwa aku orang yang baik adalah sebuah kesalahan," ujar Jongin sambil menatap langit. "Aku bukan orang baik. Seharusnya kau tau itu Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak berpikiran bahwa kau bukan orang baik." Sanggah Kyungsoo mulai kesal. Ia terlalu bosan membahas hal ini.

"Tapi sebelum aku menyelamat kan mu apa kau berpikiran bahwa aku orang baik?" Jongin tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang tergagap. "Tidak kan?"

"T-tapi kan itu dulu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan, "Pemikiran setiap orang dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu."

"Dan aku akan membuat pemikiran mu tentang ku dapat berubah lagi." Jongin menghela nafasnya, "aku pecandu narkoba. Dan setelah ini kau harus menjauhi ku."

"H-hah?"

"Aku suka mabuk-mabukan, pecandu narkoba, dunia malam adalah kehidupan ku, dan kau tak bisa terus-terusan berdekatan dengan ku. Karena aku takut," Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kecewa dengan perkataannya. Lalu Jongin membenarkan poni Kyungsoo yang berantakan. "Aku takut kau akan terlalu jauh menyukai ku, Kyungsoo."

Dalam keadaan terkaget, Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin secara kasar dan berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Kyungsoo menangis lagi.

-u-

Setelah kejadian di atap gedung itu, Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi mengunjungi Jongin.

Kyungsoo terus berpikir tentang Jongin yang ternyata benar seorang pengguna narkoba. Dan Kyungsoo benci itu. Tetapi dari segala hal pengakuan Jongin, yang paling Kyungsoo benci adalah Jongin yang ingin dia menjauh darinya.

Bukan itu yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Bahkan jika Jongin adalah seorang pecandu narkoba, itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Kyungsoo maafkan. Kyungsoo terlalu menyukai Jongin hingga jatuh terlalu dalam dan Kyungsoo mencintai nya.

Pemikiran setiap orang dapat berubah-ubah. Niat Kyungsoo yang ingin menjauhi Jongin pun berubah dengan ingin mencintai Jongin lebih dalam lagi.

-u-

Dengan terengah, Kyungsoo berlari menaiki tangga dan memasuki atap sekolah. Aroma asap rokok khas Jongin masih dapat Kyungsoo cium.

"J-jongin?" Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Wajah Jongin sangat pucat dan ia masih saja menyesap rokoknya.

"Ku kira kau sudah membenci ku dan tak ingin bertemu dengan ku lagi," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo membenci senyuman itu.

"Tidak usah tersenyum!" Bentak Kyungsoo sambil menarik putung rokok milik Jongin dan menginjaknya. "Aku membenci mu."

_Plak!_

Kyungsoo menampar Jongin dengan sangat keras dan membuat pipi Jongin memar.

"Aku tau kau sebenarnya tau kan kalau aku menyukai mu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecewa, "maafkan aku. Aku tak dapat memenuhi janji ku untuk tak jatuh cinta dengan mu."

Jongin masih saja terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara yang melemah. "Maafkan aku-"

"Kau mengecewakan ku," dan untuk pertamakalinya, Kyungsoo melihat wajah sedih milik Jongin. Seolah-olah topeng miliknya telah di lepas. "Aku bilang jangan pernah jatuh cinta dengan ku. Tapi kau mengingkarinya."

Mata Kyungsoo memerah, sama seperti Jongin. Jongin mendekatkan badannya hingga Kyungsoo dapat merasakan nafas Jongin.

"Kau membuat ku lemah, Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin sambil mengelus pelan pipi Kyungsoo, "Aku tak suka menjadi lemah. Aku benci diri ku sendiri karena senang saat berada di dekat mu."

Dengan pelan Jongin mengecup hidung Kyungsoo dan untuk pertamakalinya, Jongin menangis.

"Aku mencintai mu, Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Lalu bibir mereka saling bertemu dan sama-sama menikmati sensasi panas sekaligus basah di antara mereka. Nafas mereka saling terengah-engah dan enggan menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Sebelum terjadi lebih jauh, dengan berat Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mu mencintai ku lebih dan lebih dalam lagi, Kyungsoo. Karena kehidupan mu akan lebih baik tanpa ku."

-u-

Sudah sebulan lebih Kyungsoo tak mendengar kabar Jongin. Apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau sekarang ia ada dimana?

"Oi! Hyung!" Panggil Sehun dengan terengah. "Kalian sudah membaca berita di mading?!"

"Berita apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Sehun masih terengah-engah seperti baru saja di kejar setan. Dan suasana kelas hari ini sangat sepi.

"Kau tau? Masa beritanya mengatakan bahwa pemilik yayasan sekolah kita telah di bunuh! Lalu pembunuhnya itu bunuh diri!" Sehun memijat pelipisnya. "Dan yang terparah, yang membunuh pemilik yayasan sekolah kita adalah anaknya sendiri, Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan dunianya telah runtuh begitu saja.

-u-

**Piiipp**

_From : Jongin_

_Hai, Kyungsoo._

**Piiipp**

_From : Jongin_

_Aku hanya ingin menceritakan beberapa cerita yang mungkin belum kau tau._

**Piiipp**

_From : Jongin_

_Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal mu jauh sebelum kau mengenal ku. saat itu aku mendengar anak-anak cupu itu akan mengunci mu di dalam gudang. Jadi karena aku tak berani berbicara langsung dengan mu, aku menunggu mu di dalam gudang saja. karena berdua lebih baik kan daripada sendirian?_

**Piiipp**

_From : Jongin_

_Aku sangat senang saat kau mulai dekat dengan ku. Aku terlalu senang hingga rasanya ingin menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung saat kau selalu tersenyum di dekat ku._

**Piiipp**

_From : Jongin_

_Kau bagaikan gedung setinggi langit dan aku hanyalah sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya, sangat jauh. Kau memperhatikan aku yang ada di bawah mu, dan bersyukur. Kau seolah-olah bersyukur saat melihat ku. Dan akupun juga begitu. Kau sangat sederhana._

**Piiipp**

_From : Jongin_

_Aku sangat menyayangi mu. Dan karena terlalu sayang, aku sadar bahwa kita sangat berbeda. Aku sedih saat ingat seharusnya kau tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan ku. Karena itu sama saja akan menyakiti diri mu sendiri. _

**Piiipp**

_From : Jongin_

_Lelaki tua pemilik yayasan sekolah kita bukan ayah ku. Dia ayah tiri ku yang psycho. Dia membenci ku jika berdekatan dengan orang lain, bahkan dapat menyakiti orang yang dekat dengan ku. Jadi, menurut ku membuat orang lain membenci ku lebih dulu adalah hal yang terbaik agar mereka tidak dekat dengan ku dan tidak akan ada yang tersakiti. Aku tidak ingin orang lain berakhir seperti Ibu ku._

**Piiipp**

_From : Jongin_

_Satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan ku selain Ibu ku adalah kau. Dan aku tau lelaki tua itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan menyakiti mu, membunuh mu. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah aku harus menghentikannya lebih dulu dan mengakhiri segalanya. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku, kau tidak akan tersakiti._

**Piiipp**

_From : Jongin_

_Aku mencintai mu lebih dan lebih dalam dari mu. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Terimakasih telah menemani ku selama ini. Berciuman dengan mu adalah hal terindah. Senyuman mu adalah hidup ku. Dan tangisan mu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan._

_Jangan lupakan aku dan jangan terjebak hanya dengan ku. Hiduplah dengan baik Kyungsoo. Perjalanan mu masih panjang. Dan raihlah cita-cita mu. Jadilah guru yang baik seperti Ibu ku hehehe._

_Selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintai mu._

-end-

**A/n :** Aduh sumpah demi apapun ini ff cheesy banget huhuhu. Ini ff kaisoo pertama saya _yang selesai_. Dan saya sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa membuat ff kaisoo walaupun cheesy ataupun mengecewakan sekali. Maaf ya kalau summary nya ga nyambung dan judulnya juga ga nyambung T_T By the way pas bikin ff ini awalnya ngefeel banget eh gataunya pas di pertengahan jadi stuck. Bingung sendiri, 'terus ini gimana?' dan malah ketunda berbulan-bulan argghhh _/cakar tembok_. Maaf banget ya kalau aneh dan ga sedih huhuhu

_P.S SELAMAT TAHUN BARU KAWAN!_


End file.
